


Bite/Corset

by nymqhadora



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymqhadora/pseuds/nymqhadora
Summary: Margaery sees a worrying mark on Sansa when trying on a corset / Sandor sees Sansa in her new corset





	1. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery sees a worrying mark on Sansa when trying on a corset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2019  
Oct 7 - Biting

“I _ love _this store!” Margaery exclaimed pulling open the door to a fancy boutique. Sansa followed after her friend in slight exasperation. They had been shopping all day and already had more than enough shopping bags but there was no stopping Margaery.

Sansa blushed as she looked around the dimly lit store. It was an intimates store and a fancy one at that. Margaery immediately drifted to a rack full of corsets and Sansa shyly followed her. It wasn’t that she didn’t wear racy underwear. It was that she never went shopping for it with another person. Margaery glanced at her and then groaned.

“Stop blushing! With a man like yours I would assume you’d have some items like this in your wardrobe,” Margaery admonished, shaking her head, and pulling out a lovely emerald corset. She eyed it critically before holding it up to Sansa’s torso. “This would look stunning with your hair down.” She handed it to her and Sansa took it without protest. Margaery was right. It was stunning. The stitch work was beautiful and the color would compliment her well. She looked at Margaery but it was clear she was in her own world so she walked up to an employee and asked to try it on. 

Sansa stripped down to her underwear and she was glad she wore her black lace panties so at least it would match. She stepped out of the dressing room and the woman who helped her tied her up. The corset fit beautifully and displayed her figure well. She turned and that’s when she heard a gasp. Margaery was standing in the dressing room area looking shocked at her. Sansa followed her gaze and realized she was staring at a mark on the back of her upper thigh. She blushed and realized what it was. 

“Is that a bite mark?”

. . .

Sansa was in post-orgasmic bliss. The emerald corset lie discarded on the floor by her bed. Sandor was lying next to her running his fingertips along her side. She sighed happily and continued to card her fingers through his disheveled hair. 

“You might be in trouble, you know,” she said. He looked at her in question.

“For what?” He asked gruffly his touch moving to her hip bone. 

“Margaery saw one of your marks today,” she answered, blushing as she remembered Margaery’s horrified face. Sandor let out a barking laugh and placed his hand on her to move her slightly onto her stomach. He moved down and looked at her in amusement.

“Ye mean this?” He asked, his face above the bite mark. She tried to move in his grasp but he leaned down and kissed at the bruised flesh. She let out a small groan at the tenderness. “Did ye tell yer friend ye like it when I bite ye?” He asked against her skin. She squirmed and then gasped as he moved his kisses to the flesh between her hip and the curve of her ass. He smirked up at her before lightly biting her there. She moaned at the sensation. 

It was an odd primal pleasure. It was like he was claiming her as his and the first time he bit her she had come around his cock. He did it frequently because she wanted him to and he often sucked and nibbled at one spot at a time until it was bruised and sensitive. She loved the feel of it when they weren’t together. It made her feel safe and wanted. He moved up so he was leaning over and kissed her sweetly.

“Did ye tell yer friend ye bite me too?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is going to be the kink biting and the second part will be corset but that won't be posted until the 9th. The second part will be more explicit.  
I tried something with Sandor's dialogue since y'know, he has an accent. It might not be exact but I tried. *hides*


	2. Corset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor sees Sansa in her new corset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2019  
Oct 9 - Corset

Sansa locked eyes with Sandor across the room. They had just shared a delicious meal they had cooked together. Sansa was delightfully flushed and relaxed from the Dornish wine she had at dinner. Sandor lounged on a chaise in their living room waiting for her to join him. She stood and flexed her fingers against her hip. They were supposed to watch a movie together but she wanted to just proceed to their bedroom. She could feel the sturdy and soft corset through her black dress. She had been anticipating this moment all day and all evening.

She walked over to Sandor and draped herself in his lap. His hands immediately went around her waist.

“Touch me,” she said against his neck. His hands roamed over her dress and he smiled at the obvious silhouette of her newest corset. His hands roamed from her ribs, her hip bones, to her thighs and he took the opportunity to hike up her dress exposing stockings and a garter belt. He growled against her and cupped her mound possessively. She moaned and pushed herself into his hand.

“Is this for me?” Sandor asked pulling on the string on the front of her dress that was holding it together. She squirmed in his hold and nodded. He removed his hands and turned her in his grasp so that her legs were on either side of his hips. He picked her up with ease and went into their bedroom. He dropped her gently on the bed and pulled at her dress. It was thrown onto the floor and he took off his shirt. 

They met in a desperate kiss while Sansa pulled at the belt around his waist. She slid his pants down and he kicked it off the rest of the way before climbing onto the bed and joining her. She moaned as he ground into her. 

“_Sandor_,” she moaned his name and let him suck bruises into her neck and collarbone. His hands roamed over the emerald corset she had bought. He loved seeing her in this way. Sansa had loved wearing lingerie before they met and when she had undressed for the first time in front of him, it had become one of his favorite sights. It was a beautiful piece that he quite enjoyed. It set off nicely against her milky skin. Just looking at her was making his cock jerk with need.

Sansa was manhandled to turn around on her knees and she did so enthusiastically. Sandor took the time to run his hands from the nape of her neck, down her back, to the natural handle above her hips. He rubbed his leaking cock against her panties and loved the wet spot he made on the delicate lace. She groaned under him and that’s when he finally did what she enjoyed about these moments. He pulled at the string on the back of the corset and pulled roughly, unlacing her until the corset was slack and it was pulled easily over her head. Her skin was bared for him to see and he didn’t waste any time pulling down her panties and shifting his cock to her entrance.

Sansa moaned at the feel of his cock against her and rocked back to get him to thrust into her. Sandor enjoyed watching her and finally slid into her slowly. She dropped onto her elbows instead of her hands and groaned against the pillow under her. It was always satisfying to be filled after a long day and Sansa was in bliss. 

“Make love to me, Sandor,” she moaned out rocking back so that his full length was buried into her. He groaned at the sudden movement and steadily moved in and out of her. He leaned down to kiss and mouth at her back and neck. One hand beside her head and the other reaching down to pull at an erect nipple. He groaned against her and loved the little tightening of her cunt.

“_Sansa_,” he said her name so reverently that Sansa came brokenly around his cock. She couldn’t keep herself upright anymore and her face fell into the pillow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sandor pulling off a corset? Oomph.


End file.
